starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Roach
The roach is a zerg ground unit in StarCraft II. Overview The roach is a particularly tough, armored breed which possesses a high-speed regeneration ability when burrowed. This quick regeneration is due to the constant breakdown to the roachs's own modified pharynx, a natural byproduct of the zerg's acid production, an intentional design by the Swarm in order to facilitate quicker regrowth.Blizzard Entertainment. Project Blackstone, accessed on 2013-02-06 A roach is slightly shorter than a terran wearing CMC armor.2015-09-18, NYCC 2015 – James Waugh’s StarCraft Field Manual Signing Schedule. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-09-23 In order to properly form, roaches require dark, humid conditions, such as those found in a roach warren.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Roaches evolved from the fast-healing zantar slug of Garrxax and were in use by 2501, taking part in a battle on Shi.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. Their ranged acid saliva attack is capable of penetrating neosteel and armor, and violently dissolving flesh on multiple entry points. This saliva is derived from the zantar slug and is expelled with considerable force through the muscles that surround the roach's salivary glands—highly specialized striated ducts that produce a unique enzyme that weaponizes the creature's already corrosive saliva. This acid contains viroids that propagate through their victim's nervous system, which can only be either addressed through heavy bachteriophage treatments or by removal of the affected limb. Due to their heavy armor, roaches are unable to aim their acid at aerial targets.Johnston, Antony. "“Acid Burns”." (April 18, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Acid Burns Accessed 2013-04-18. If pressed into close quarters, roaches use scythe-like blades on their backs to dispatch the enemy. The hardness of these scythes allows roaches to scythe through neosteel and armor with ease. Roaches have the ability to evolve into ravagers, a fierce artillery strain that lobs corrosive bile at a long range. The roach's metabolism is ten times greater than that of the zantar slug (increased through assimilation), and gained the ability to quickly regenerate even the most grievous wounds when burrowed. This is through a process known as osmotic epithelium.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. The absorption of soil compounds, especially rare earths and metals, has allowed roaches to develop extremely thick carapaces. Some Dominion scientists have theorized that the roach is not immune to the ravages of its acidic body fluids, and the creature's potent regeneration capabilities ensure tissue integrity in spite of constant corrosion. The roach's thoracic acid bladder is similar to those organelles found in mutalisks. This bladder is triggered to erupt when penetrated.Blizzard Entertainment. Project Blackstone, accessed on 2013-02-06 The Leviathan Brood roaches are known to be incredibly aggressive due to vespene exposure. Roaches enslaved by the Cerberus Program were had their carapaces enhanced with a carbon fiber nanoweave, and their offensive capabilities improved with forged titanium blades. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 After the ascension of Zagara to supreme ruler of the swarm, Abathur was ordered to continue to experiment with the roach genome in a continuing pursuit of perfection. This resulted in variant strains of the roach.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Sometime after the Second Great War, roaches gained the ability to evolve into ravagers. Tactics One on one, few are capable of taking on a roach and winning.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-07-24. Units: Roach. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-20-08. They are deployed when zerglings start to be thinned out and are sometimes supported by infestors.Overview: Zerg, accessed on 2011-01-13 When paired with zerglings, they can be nearly unstoppable against marines bereft of siege tank or bunker support.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Roaches are nearly impervious to small-arms fire, and nigh immune to flame-based weapons, and explosives and artillery are a must for terran forces when these creatures are deployed. Game Unit |image=Roach SC2 Head2.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Roach SC2 Rend2.JPEG |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Legacy of the Void Nova Covert Ops Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role=Medium ranged creature |useguns=Acid Saliva |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife=30 (Co-op Zagara) |size= |type=*Biological *Ground *Heroic (Zagara Co-op) |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize=2 |sight=9 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=75 100 (Co-op Missions) |energycost= |costgas=25 0 (Co-op Missions) |supply=2 |campcost= |time=19 27 (Co-op Missions) |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom=Larva |req=Roach warren |hotkey=R |speed=*3.15 (4.2 with Glial Reconstitution) **4.09 on creep (5.36 with Glial Reconstitution) *3 (Co-op Missions Zagara) *2.25 (3 with Glial Reconstitution) (Co-op Missions Abathur) *Burrowed 2 (2.6 under creep) (WoL/''HotS''), 3.14 (4.08 under creep) (LotV) |accel=1000 |lataccel=46.0625 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier=x 1.3 |collision=0.625 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=145 120 (HotS campaign) 145 (232 at Zagara full Roach Life Mastery) (Co-op) 145 (+4.35 per biomass. Up to a maximum 580) (Co-op Abathur) |hpregen=*0.2734 *5 (burrowed) *10 (burrowed with Tunneling Claws) |armor=1 1 (+1 per 20 Biomass. Up to a maximum 6) (Co-op Abathur) |gun1name=Acid Saliva |gun1strength=16 26 (at Zagara full Roach Damage Mastery) (Co-op) 16 (+8 vs Light) (with Hydriodic Bile) (Campaign and Co-op Abathur) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.43 (Versus) 2 (Co-op Zagara) 2 (-0.01 per biomass. Down to a maximum 1) (Co-op Abathur) |gun1range=4 |gun1upgrd=+2 |gun2name=Claws |gun2strength=16 26 (at Zagara full Roach Damage Mastery) (Co-op) 16 (+8 vs Light) (with Hydriodic Bile) (Campaign and Co-op Abathur) |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=x |gun2air= |gun2cool=1.43 2 (Co-op Zagara) 2 (-0.01 per biomass. Down to a maximum 1) (Co-op Abathur) |gun2range=0.1 (melee) |gun2upgrd=+2 |addons= |evolvesto=*Ravager *Brutalisk (Co-op Missions) |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=150 |makescore=75 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Versus The roach is a ranged unit, giving it added utility at choke points.Karune. 2008-04-08. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 34. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-04-08 The roach rises slightly when it attacks.StarCraft. 2010-02-02. The programming team has added some impressive new unit movement animations to the game. Air units like the [[phoenix] and banshee bank on turns, roaches and hellions both rise when they start moving, and tanks slightly bob when stopping.] Facebook (StarCraft). Accessed 2010-02-03. It also has a melee attack that it, like the hydralisk, performs at close range for the same damage as the ranged attack.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Roaches are strong against hellions, s, and s, and weak against MMM, immortals, and ultralisks. Thors, stalkers, and s also pose a strong threat to roaches due to their bonus damage against armored targets. They have no anti-air attack. Roaches inherit the roles of medium attacker and ambusher from the original StarCraft's hydralisk and lurker. To compensate for its lack of anti-air attack, it is common to see roaches combined with hydralisks. A common strategy is for roaches to absorb damage while hydralisks deal it.2012-06-08, StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Battle Report (Protoss vs Zerg). Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2012-06-21 Upgrades and Abilities Heart of the Swarm In the Heart of the Swarm campaign, roaches may be evolved into either corpsers or vile roaches after completing the required evolution mission. They are unlocked through the mission "Harvest of Screams." Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Zagara is able to summon sacs of roaches with timed life in Co-op Missions. Otherwise, roaches are exclusive to Abathur. Abathur is able to evolve his roaches into ravagers, and they upgrade to the vile strain when he reaches Level 14. Additional upgrades for roaches and ravagers are unlocked when Abathur reaches Level 4. Dehaka has access to primal roaches, which can evolve into primal igniters or primal guardians. Stetmann has access to mecha roaches, which are temporarily spawned from mecha infestors. Zagara Upgrades and Abilities Abathur Upgrades and Abilities Roach Strategies On normal and rush maps, roaches are well suited for the early and mid-game.2015-04-14, Legacy of the Void Beta: Balance Update Preview. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-17 Zerg vs Terran A roach/baneling combo is very powerful against terrans, as the roaches will soak damage, enabling the banelings to get close to the enemy and deal their high damage attacks.Hammy. 2009-04-04. ESL Finals Paris StarCraft II Gameplay Impressions. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Zerg vs Zerg Roaches and zerglings are used early in ZvZ matches. Roaches are a more defensive unit compared to zerglings. Cost for cost, roaches win against zerglings at chokepoints but lose in open areas. Later in the game, numerous roaches can defeat numerous zerglings even in open areas.Karune. 2008-08-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 43. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-08-18. Zerg vs Protoss Roaches are a great way to defend an early expo against 2 Gate push. Mass overwhelming roaches is also quite strong against a fast teching opponent, even one who goes air. Use roaches to soak up colossus damage until ultralisks or air units can support. General 200px|thumb|Concept art Roaches, coupled with their speed and burrow move upgrades, make great harassment units at exposed bases. Roaches are a great staple unit and have great value for cost, but take up control quickly. In direct encounters with enemy armies of equal supply, mass roach is more likely to lose. Development Achievements Special Roach Strains *Corpser *Leech (cut content) *Mecha roach (terran replicant) *Primal roach *Prowler (cut content) *Scavenger (cut content) *Vile Images ;Skins File:Roach HotS Evolution SC2 Rend.jpg|Roach variants in Heart of the Swarm: vile variant (left) and corpser variant (right) File:NormalRoach SC2SkinImage.jpg|A roach File:EvolvedRoach SC2SkinImage.jpg|Evolved roach File:LeviathanRoach SC2SkinImage.jpg|Leviathan Brood roach File:PrimalRoach SC2SkinImage.jpg|Primal zerg roach File:SimulantRoach Skin Game1.jpg|Simulant roach File:CerberusRoach SC2SkinImage.JPG|Cerberus roach ;Portraits File:EvolvedRoach LotV Head 1.jpg|Evolved roach portrait File:Roach SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|A Leviathan Brood roach portrait File:PrimalRoach SC2-LotV Head2.jpg|Primal zerg roach portrait File:Roach SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Simulant roach portrait File:CerberusRoachPortrait SC2SkinImage.jpg|Cerberus roach portrait References es:Cucaracha Category:StarCraft II Zerg units Category:Swarm zerg breeds